Misteltoe
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: Yoh and Anna holds a Christmas party. But Ren doesn't feel so merry. (RenHoro Christmas oneshot)[WARNING: YAOI]


Daydreamer: I thought I would write a christmas fic, so here it is. I kinda had to rush because I got the idea at the last minute and I also have to work on Ren's birthday fic. well, I hope you enjoy this.

Disclamer: I don't own anything of Shaman King.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Christmas decorations were put up in Yoh and Anna's house with music blaring inside. The two held a Christmas party with just about all of there friends invited. Food was cooked by Ryu and Tamao, satisfying everyone, including Anna. And the karaoke set was hooked up with the gang singing their hearts out, and some ruining ears. The party went well with everyone enjoying themselves. All but one person. Golden eyes watched the group distantly as no one was aware of Tao Ren's unmerry heart. No one was aware, except for one person who drifted out of the crowd and sat next to the Chinese.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What'd you want, Horohoro?"

"Just wanna know why you don't seem to be havin any fun."

"I'm _fine_."

"Look Ren, I know you're not exactly the type to participate in these kinds of things the way we do, but come on. I can tell that you're not having _any_ fun. There's a reason why people say 'Merry Christmas'. Loosen up." Horohoro made a smile but Ren only sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back on the wall and didn't say anything, which got the Ainu even more worried.

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong."

"I said I'm fine." Ren said in a more firm tone. He gave Horohoro a look that told him he wanted to be left alone. The ice shaman got the message and returned to the crowd. Ren watched him and sighed again.

Merry Christmas they say  
Merry Christmas you say  
Merry Christmas...  
I say not

Because I blew off  
A given chance  
When we came under  
The misteltoe

There was a pause  
your eyes in mine  
mine in yours  
The seconds so slow

Everyone else was too busy  
In their merry ways  
No one would have seen us  
If it happened

We hesitated  
But I was also tempted  
I was wishing  
For it to happen

I wanted your lips  
The warmth  
The feel  
The taste

It was my chance  
To tell you  
That you empowered my heart  
Damn you...and my pride

I got posessed again  
By dishonesty  
And glared  
I refused the plant's tradition

You seemed taken back  
By how much emotion I put  
When I said no  
But you also seemed to not care

Damn you  
For making me feel this way  
For making me feel so powerless  
So regretful while you're fine

Ren sighed again as he cursed the misteltoe that he and Horohoro accidentally went under. He sometimes wondered why he had to be the way he was all the time. He himself knew how he felt for his secret crush, and knows too well of the pain of holding it in for so long. He knows that the pain just grows. So why can't he just tell him? He kicks himself mentally for even letting go of a chance like he just had a few hours ago. He knew that Horohoro probably already forgot, which made him feel worse. _Am I the only one? Is this one-sided?_ The Chinese thought and bit down on his lip. He hated the bitter feel of defeat and he almost thinks that this is worse. And he was so deep in his own thoughts and regrets, that he didn't even know everyone went outside for a snow ball fight. They called for Ren, but he didn't hear, and Horohoro told everyone that he'll get to him and catch up later.

"Ren?" Horohoro came in front of the Chinese and he flinched. Horohoro sat next to him with a worried expression. And it made Ren blush a bit.

"You all right?"

"I said I'm fine." Ren said through his teeth.

"You just don't seem to be yourself. Why don't you at least come out with everyone? Come on, it's Christmas." The way Horohoro said this in a whiny and ordering tone made Ren blush more because of how cute it was. He made a sigh and got to his feet. Horohoro made a satisfied smile and followed. But then he came in front of the Chinese and stopped in his way. Ren raised a brow and stared at him skeptically.

"I thought we're going out?"

"I know...just, um..." Horohoro stuttered and his face turned bright red. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. And the next second was a total surprise to Ren. He only realized that Horohoro's lips were on his and his face was bright red also. Horohoro pulled away after a few seconds and scratched his head shyly. Ren was found speechless and dumbfounded as he blinked and stared at the bluenette.

"You know...we owe the misteltoe. And...um...I...uh, I..."

"I love you." Ren blurted out quickly before Horohoro can finish. This time the Ainu was caught surprised but then they both smiled.

"I love you too."

Damnit,you beat me to it  
But I beat you at  
Speaking the words  
Of our hearts

You may have beat me of our lips  
But I beat you of our words  
Baka Ainu,  
you beat me at something

The two smiled and Ren looked up at the ceiling. He blinked and snorted, wondering why Pilika was chosen to decorate. Horohoro also looked up out of curiousity, and made a light laugh when he saw the misteltoe. But was interrupted when Ren brought his head down to press their lips. When they parted, they realized that everyone else was laughing and screaming outside. Horohoro took Ren's hand and pulled him to the door.

"They already started!" Ren shook his head with his plastered smile, unable to understand why the ice shaman can be so cute and innocent after what happened. Of course, that was one of the things he loved about him. And this may be his most merry Christmas.

Merry Christmas

----------------------OWARI-------------------------------

Daydreamer: I wrote this in a rush, so I'm sorry if you don't really like it. I'll try to do better for Ren's birthday fic. Reviews of opinions and criticism is always welcome. Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
